Insignifigant Half
by Apricot Flowers
Summary: When there's a huge change in Da Rules, and Cosmo and Wanda get seperated, can their love survive especially with the spoilt Destiny around trying to mess it all up for them...R&R please!
1. A Seemingly Ordinary Day

**A/N - Here is my 2nd fic - if you like Here's Your Letter, you'll probably like this. Tons of romance, action, and, er… romance! So enjoy, and please R&R!**

**Disclaimer - The Fairly Oddparents belong to Butch Hartman. And if you didn't know that, you're stupider than you look!**

It was the start of another ordinary day in Fairyworld, when Destiny woke up next to her boyfriend, Brandon. Destiny smiled as he rolled over, but as he didn't wake up, she decided to leave him asleep. The blue fairy poofed downstairs, and turned on the TV. Before going to work as a clerk in a department store, Destiny always liked to watch Channel 22 News. And today, being a seemingly ordinary day (note the word 'seemingly') was no different.

But that was when it stopped being ordinary. (See!) On the TV, the anchorwoman looked into the camera with that serious look that all anchormen/women have, and announced that there was 'breaking news'.

"Due to a shortage of applications for being a fairy godparent," she said, "Jorgen Von Strangle has announced a change in Da Rules, permitting only 1 godparent per child!"

Destiny frowned. "Doesn't concern me… don't care," she yawned. This had been her philosophy on life since she was a little girl - Destiny was a very self centred fairy!

**----Meanwhile, on Earth…**

"Congratulations, Turner!" sneered Crocker. "Your math test was SO bad, you don't get an F, you don't even get a Super F!"

There was a gasp from the class.

"YOU get a Super-De-Duper F! Well done!" he slammed the paper down on Timmy's desk, and moved on to AJ - who, of course, got an A+.

"Not again! My parents will kill me!" moaned Timmy, sinking down into his seat.

"Aw, cheer up, sweetie!" said a pink pencil, otherwise known as Wanda, one of his fairy godparents. "Worse things happen at sea!"

"Yeah! Like sea monsters!" laughed Cosmo

"_Sea monsters! _Do they even exist?" Timmy asked scornfully, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, of course!" Wanda sounded surprised. "I thought everyone knew that!"

"So… you mean, Nessie's real!" Timmy gasped.

"I didn't say _all _sea monsters existed," said Wanda.

Timmy could see a long and pointless discussion coming up, so he quickly changed the subject.

"But back to my grade, guys!" he said. "What am I gonna do about it?"

Wanda thought for a minute. Cosmo ate a piece of cheese and _didn't _think.

"Hey!" Wanda cried suddenly. "I know! You could do some ex…"

But, before Wanda had a chance to finish her sentence, Jorgen Von Strangle poofed onto Timmy's test paper and shouted,

"COSMO! WANDA! FAIRYWORLD - NOW!" before grabbing the two fairies and disappearing!

"Uh-oh…" said Timmy to himself. "Something tells me that's not good…"

**A/N - Sorry that was kinda short - I wanted to leave it there, to keep you all in suspense! Please tell me what you thought of it!**


	2. When The World Fell Apart

**A/N - For some reason, I haven't been able to log in on here for a while, but thankfully I can again, so I can submit more chapters!**

**It gets a bit more exciting in this chapter, and there are a few 'Meanwhile-s' because the characters are in different places at the same time!**

**Oh, and I changed the title from "For A Reason" to "Insignificant Half". **

**Also, thank you to my reviewers; Trixie21, bunnigal, and Watermelon! I love getting your reviews - I know I've said this before, but they inspire me to keep going and write new chapters!**

**Disclaimer - I know I keep telling you, but The Fairly Oddparents don't belong to me! No prizes for guessing who they _do _belong to…**

Cosmo, Wanda and Jorgen arrived in Fairyworld, in the midst of chaos. Fairies were flying around in their hundreds, crying out in confusion, and demanding to know what was going on. The funny thing was, they all seemed to be couples…

A fairy with red hair and buckteeth cowered in a corner. Jorgen called to her; "HELENA! ARE ALL THE FAIRIES HERE?"

"Y-y-yes, Jorgen," she managed to stammer.

"GOOD!" he yelled. "NOW I CAN BEGIN!"

Helena whimpered, and poofed away, as Jorgen made his way to the top of the hall they were in. He took his place on the podium, and tapped the microphone. It squeaked horribly, and all the fairies clapped their hands to their ears.

"PUNY FAIRIES!" Jorgen began. "You are probably wondering why I have summoned you all here, away from your godchildren, on this seemingly ordinary day!"

A murmur arose from the hall.

"SILENCE!" yelled Jorgen. "I will tell you! But I will warn you - this is going to affect you ALL!"

**----Meanwhile**

"Destiny?" Brandon appeared in front of his girlfriend, with a worried look on his face.

Destiny sighed. "Whatever it is, could you make it quick? I need to get to work!"

"But, you're not even dressed!"

Destiny poofed herself into a pink suit, with a string of pearls around her neck, quicker than you could say "oh yeah! I forgot we could do that!" which happens to be what Brandon said a couple of seconds later. (He hadn't been particularly blessed in the brains department - however his abs more than made up for his lack of knowledge!)

"Ok, now, what was it!" Destiny asked, checking her watch.

"Did you hear the phone go just a few minutes ago?"

Destiny considered this for a moment, but couldn't remember the phone ringing at all that morning. But she figured it would be easier if she said yes, so that's exactly what she did.

"Well, that was my boss…" Brandon hesitated, then continued, slowly. "He… he told me not to bother coming in to work today."

Destiny gasped. "He _fired you!"_

Brandon nodded. "Now what are we going to do?"

His girlfriend hugged him. "I don't know, but we'll think of something," she said, through the tears that had started to cascade down her face…

**----Meanwhile (Again)**

The silence that washed over the hoards of fairies was spooky - almost deathly. They were all waiting for the announcement, knowing that it wasn't going to be good, whatever it was. Finally, after what seemed like a decade, Jorgen spoke.

"PUNY FAIRIES!" he said (again). "You have been called here today because of a BIG CHANGE in da rules!"

There was a sharp intake of breath from all the fairies, as they waited for the bomb to be dropped…

"Since not many fairies are applying to be godparents any more, and there are still hundreds of unhappy children out there, I have -"

The council - seated at a table behind Jorgen - cleared their throats.

"- _we _have come to the decision…"

All the couples grabbed hands…

"…that from today there will only be 1 godparent per child!"

Crying, screaming, wailing… so many noises erupted at that moment, that it was impossible to hear yourself think! Cosmo and Wanda clung to each other, sobbing. They had only been separated for tiny amounts of time since they were married - and they had _never _been assigned to different kids at the same time!

Helena floated up to the mic.

"Uh… c-could I have your attention, please?" she stammered. The noise continued. "Please…?" Nope. "OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD SHUT UP!" Helena screamed. _That _did the trick!

"Look, I'm sorry," Helena said. "I know you're upset -"

"Are you kidding!" one guy exclaimed. "This is the best thing that's ever happened to me! Finally I can get away from my controlling wife…"

His wife hit him with her handbag. "Quiet!" she snapped.

"Yes, dear…" he said, bowing his head.

"-I know you're upset, but could you please listen to how we're gonna arrange this?" Helena gave a half-hearted sigh. "What we're gonna do is - uh…"

Helena fumbled through the stack of papers she was holding, until she found the relevant information.

"Ok, well - what's gonna happen is, we're gonna, um, we're gonna reassign all the guys, ok? So, so all the girls can go back to your godkids now…"

Wanda sobbed even harder, as she wondered how she would break the news to Timmy.

"We are so, so sorry…" finished Helena, floating offstage.

**----Meanwhile (Again, Again!)**

As soon as school let out, Timmy ran home, hoping and praying that Cosmo and Wanda would be there.

When he got to his house, he ran straight past his parents, and upstairs, without even saying "hello!" Bursting into his bedroom, Timmy expected to see his two magic goldfish, swimming in their bowl, as was the norm. But, instead, he saw Wanda, lying face down on his bed, sobbing her heart out…

And that was when Timmy knew that something was seriously wrong…


	3. A New Godkid

**A/N - OMG, I am _so _sorry! I haven't posted since May! Where has the time gone! I've been so busy, and had writer's block on top of all that! Thank you for all your kind reviews - I promise I'll update more regularly now!**

**Disclaimer - FOP belongs to Butch Hartman.**

Brandon was still in a pretty bad way when Destiny left for work.

"Don't go, please," he begged her.

"No, I have to," she replied. "One of us has to work!"

"Ok, then, go!" Brandon's voice was filled with contempt - and Destiny didn't know why.

"Brandon…" she murmured.

Brandon held up his hand. "Save it, Destiny," he said. "I don't wanna hear it."

Destiny gave a sigh, and left for work without another word.

**----Meanwhile…**

Cosmo found himself at the front of the queue after a while. Half-heartedly, he floated over to the desk, behind which a bored-looking fairy with silver hair sat, studying a computer screen.  
"Name?" she said, without looking at him.

Cosmo bit his lip. "Uh…"

The silver fairy frowned, and looked up. "Didn't you hear me?" she asked, not too politely. "I asked you what your name was!"

"Hold on!" Cosmo said. He pulled on his underpants and studied them. "Cosmo," he said, slowly.

The silver fairy sighed. "Is that your name?"

Cosmo nodded. "Yeah," he said, confidently.

"O-kaay…" she said, turning back to her computer and typing something. "Cosmo, your new assignment is a ten-year old girl, from England, called Patsy. You're probably familiar with the story - busy parents, bullying older brother…"

Cosmo nodded.

"Ok, good luck!" she gave a fake smile, and waved on the queue. "Next!"

**A/N - Sorry that was short - I'm just getting back into the swing of writing fanfiction! (And trying to remember the plot :-p)**


End file.
